


Free

by Rogue_Princess



Category: Protector of the Small - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 17:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogue_Princess/pseuds/Rogue_Princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kel enjoys a ride in the Royal Forest with Peachblossom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free

Keladry of Mindelan looked around the Royal Forest from her spot on Peachblossom's back. It was the summer before her last year as a page and she had been given permission to ride Peachblossom in the forest as long as she didn't go far. She had left Jump at her parent's townhouse along with Lalassa. Kel had wanted to ride Peachblossom without keeping an eye on Jump. It was a bright and sunny day out perfect for a nice long ride. Kel gave a quiet smile as she patted her temperamental gelding. The Royal Forest had a feeling of peace surrounding it that day and it matched Kel's mood perfectly. When it was just her and Peachblossom without any friends or training masters around Kel felt more relaxed and one with her horse. She didn't have to worry about someone getting to close to Peachblossom, which would make him bite the person. She often thought he bit people and other animals because he found it fun. It wasn't often Kel could get away for a long ride but her parent's were busy planning for the wedding of one of her sister's today, which had made it easier for Kel to go to the palace to take Peachblossom for a ride. Her rides with Peachblossom helped to relax her, as it was always peaceful when it was just she and her horse. She loved her sparrows and Jump as much as she loved her horse but it was nice to be alone with Peachblossom sometimes.

Kel thought the entire day had the feel of a lazy summer day and Peachblossom seemed to agree. He hadn't tried to bite any of the horses or people they had passed on their way to the forest. She was grateful he hadn't tried, as the last thing she needed was people complaining that her horse was evil or a demon. She got that from Neal often enough that she didn't feel like hearing it from other people. Kel loved the feeling of her horse moving underneath her. She often felt free when she rode Peachblossom and it was a feeling she only got when riding her horse. Peachblossom wasn't just her horse he was also one of her dearest friends. Today was one of those days when she felt completely free. It was she and Peachblossom together with no friends or family to distract them. If she closed her eyes Kel felt like she would forget all about the fact that she was training to be a knight and had been put on probation before earning her right to stay and the fact that she didn't like her king. She would just be a regular girl who was out for an afternoon ride. Kel smiled and shook her head she wasn't a normal girl and Peachblossom most definitely couldn't be considered a proper mount for a lady. Even though she wasn't considered normal Kel didn't mind and she knew she wouldn't change anything about her life even if she could. She was happy just being free.


End file.
